


Kissing Strangers

by Osomatsu



Series: You're The Only One: Love Stories of A Raccoon and A Dorky Terran [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsu/pseuds/Osomatsu
Summary: Quill isn't the jealous type. Really.





	Kissing Strangers

It was a typical mark, all things considered. Garaxias Romakia, a criminal with suspected ties to a larger crime syndicate, had crept into th galaxy with a likely undisclosed mission, and Nova Corps had left a pretty hefty stack of units at the ready to whoever was going to turn the guy in - more if they got info on where the rest of the syndicate was. Naturally, this was a mission that the Guardians of the Galaxy were unable to turn away. They'd come up with the foolproof plan that one of them would simply have to hit on him and 'date' him for a little bit - no big deal, they'd probably done worse - but the catch was getting that started in the first place. Of course, Gamora was the first sent to try--

".....What do you mean, he's not interested?" Quill asked, raising a brow, as Gamora threw up her arms. "I mean, you're--you!"

"Maybe he just doesn't like women." Drax stated flatly, shrugging lightly. Quill bit his lip, glancing at the criminal across the bar. "That could be it."

"...Maybe." Quill sighed. "Let me see what I can do. If he's not interested in this, he's--"

"Clearly got higher standards than we expected." Rocket finished, a smirk on his face. Quill snorted, staring at Rocket in almost disbelief as the raccoon rolled his eyes. "Well? Go work your charms, casanova."

It only took a few minutes before Quill, too, returned, looking utterly baffled. "He wasn't...interested? Said he was only into 'exotics.' And a Terran ain't that." He mumbled, drumming his fingers against the bar. 

"What exactly happened?" Drax asked.

* * *

Garaxias stared down at his holographic communicator, flipping past the channels in an idle fashion. The smuggling ring they'd begun to work up was particularly an interesting venture, with the rare artifacts they'd scored in their posession. Any collector would be thrilled to gain any one of those artifacts, and they definitely had a link to a particularly avid one. The man stared at his communicator, and let out a long sigh, staring at a name and deleting it, up until he realized someone was looking at him. "...Can I help you?" He asked, looking up at the Terran smiling at him.

"You sure can - by introducing yourself, handsome." The Terran replied with a wink, no hesitation on his part. "It's not often I see an attractive guy like you 'round these parts." There was a sense of confidence to his words, though the criminal was quick to snort at the compliments, shaking his head.

"Flattered, to be sure." Garaxias began, hastily putting his communicator away. "But I have no interest in humans. Nor Zen-whoberians, assuming that woman from a bit before was a friend of yours. I only date exotics."

"....Exotics?" The human blinked in confusion, before Garaxias nodded. 

"Yes. But I don't suppose you know any of those. So I'd prefer not to get too familiar." 

"What is--"

"--Not a normal human, or a zen-whoberian, or anything of that nature. Someone truly unique." He waved him off, and the human let out an annoyed sigh, walking back to his friends.

"Your loss." He called behind him. Garaxias rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What a freak." Rocket deadpanned, chuckling. "I mean, who really--" He paused, as he noted the stares slowly focusing on him. "What the krutack are you all staring at me for?" The raccoon growled, clenching at his drink with his paw in an annoyed fashion. "I'm not--" And even Quill wasn't saying a word, until Gamora spoke up.

"You're the closest thing we have to an 'exotic' on this team."

"Bite me, Gam."

"Do you want the units, or not?"

"To trade in my dignity for that shit?" Rocket snarled, tossing back a shot and slamming his glass down. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, we might--" Quill bit his lip, Rocket glancing at him. "...I dunno, it's..."

"....." Rocket let out a small sigh, tugging Quill down and pressing a small kiss to his lips. "...Y'sure we don't have another plan? Because I'm used to seething with jealousy, he ain't, so I dunno how this is going to go." He looked at the rest of the team. Quill let out a small, nervous chuckle.

"Hey, I'd probably be fine. I know you're interested in me, anyway--"

"Yeah, you say that, and yet you looked like someone had just told you 'code red' when Gamora suggested using me as flirt-bait. Face it, baby boo, you're just as much a jealous type as I am. Except whereas I usually take it out by shooting some asshole in the face, I'm not sure how you'd handle yours."

"I'd be fine."

"Wanna bet? I'll go over there and flirt, whether he responds or not, I want you to not want to get pissed off." Rocket paused, as a small smirk formed on his face. "If you get jealous, I get to--" He tugged Quill close to him, whispering into his ear. Quill blinked, but a matching smirk formed on his face. 

"Fine. But if I don't get jealous - which I won't, I get to--" He whispered in return, Rocket's ears twitching as he let out a small sigh.

"Deal."

The rest of the team exchanged matching glances, the tone being entirely clear:  
Here we go again.

* * *

For what it was worth, the human and the rest of his friends seemed content to leave him alone for now. Which was great. Especially since he had a feeling he knew them -- knew them from somewhere, who knows where-- the smuggler was still trying to place the face, when he heard another voice clear its throat.

"So, I heard you might like to walk on the wild side?" It took a few moments for the smuggler to realize who was speaking - a few annoyed moments, in Rocket's mind - but when he did, he blinkd in surprise. "Hi there." Rocket batted his eyelashes, a flirtatious smile on his face. "Haven't seen you around here before. I'm sure I would've recognized a face like yours anywhere, if I had..."

"--I'm...I'm new, yes." Garaxias answered, fidgeting a light bit. Rocket smirked to himself. Hook, line, sinker. "And who--"

"The name's Rocket. And yours?"

"G-Garaxias." 

"That's not from this galaxy. You're traveling out pretty far, Garaxias...haven't you heard something about young guys who stray too far into the wolves den?"  
"I....n-no?"

"They get eaten alive." Rocket flashed his sharp teeth, a wider smirk on his face. "And usually pretty roughly, too..."

* * *

"If you squeeze that any harder, you're going to get glass in your hand." Gamora pointed out, Quill only barely hearing her voice as he squeezed his shot glass with one hand in an iron grip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine." Quill stated, trying to let go of the glass, but nearly knocking it over with the force he let go of it with. "Just--fine." 

"You do not sound fine." Drax replied, almost innocently, before he went on to add "Of course, I would have reacted the same way if my wife were to flirt with any other men. I would have decapitated them. In an honorable duel, mind, but still decapitated them. With extreme force."

"I'm not the jealous type!" Quill huffed. "I don't kow why you all think that."

"Because you wish to crush that man's head like a grape and we can all tell that?" Gamora offered. Quill stared at her with a look that translated roughly to 'you're not helping.' She shrugged. "You asked. Personally, I'd guess fair's fair. Rocket was doing the same thing earlier. Except he was far more blatantly describing the exact 'twenty rounds he would put through that sonofabitch's throat', to paraphrase his own wording."

"I just--this isn't--"

"Face it, Quill: you can give it, but you can't take it."

Quill was silent for a few seconds, sighing. "I really, really do not like you right now. At all." 

"Just remember it's for good money, I guess..." Gamora replied, shrugging. Quill grimaced, only looking over to see Rocket sitting on the smuggler's lap. With a growl, he looked away again, immediately flagging the bartender down to get more alcohol. He immediately began downing it when he got a larger shot, trying to keep from looking.

* * *

This was the most uncomfortable moment of Rocket's life, if the raccoon had to estimate. "So then I said 'you're the one who wasn't prepared'--and shot him, right in the face." The smuggler laughed, holding him closer as the raccoon resisted any urge to gag. The guy smelled like awful cologne - like he bathed in it. Not even the good stuff, like...last stall at the galactic market, no one would buy it so you got it out of pity cologne. He actually wore that shit. Still, he had to smile. It was all for the units, right? All for the units...

That, and he was peering back. Oh. Wow. Quill was positively fuming. This was definitely stepping on a nerve, as much as he'd likely loathe to admit it. And honestly - Rocket hadn't expected it to. His boyfriend was easy-going, a flirt himself, he'd spent a lot of days before theyd started dating fuming over Quill'sblatant adoration of Gamora and even when Quill and Gamora had seemed to almost be a thing, he'd hit on the High Priestess of the Soverign and a few other women besides. Yet this seemed to be positively annoying the Star-Lord to no end.

Like he was ever gonna let him live it down, honestly. Rocket was content in the knowledge that he'd won their little wager, fair and square, everyone could tell...  
But the fact of the matter was that he still had to deal with this jackass currently holding him. "You really have gotten up to some trouble, haven't you? I'm no stranger to that myself, you know..." He stretched out a bit, and ugh god this was degrading. "I do love a man who knows how to keep me secure with all the wealth I need."

"Then you're in luck here." Garaxias replied, and--ew, ew, ew, that was a hand on his hip, that was a hand on his hip... "I've got a group of friends that will keep me secure for a long time, and you too, provided you're willing to get into the same kind of--"

"Ah-ah-ah, you know I am. Who are these friends of yours?" Come the hell on, if he could just get this, they could bag and tag--

"You have to pay a price for more information."

Gag. Mental gag.

"...How much?" Rocket asked, resisting the urge to look as sick as he felt.

"I don't know. Maybe some trouble tonight..."

* * *

Quill laid his head on the bar, pouting like a child. Why was he so upset over this? He wasn't the jealous type. He wasn't. He was--he was an accepting guy. If his partner wanted to flirt around, that was fine. They were still his partner, they'd still come back to him. That was no different here, he knew Rocket was completely into him, it was just--infuriating. He himself was guilty of just trying the ploy without even thinking too much about Rocket's own feelings, which was disgusting , so if he stomped over there he'd ruin everything and prove himself to be a selfish, hypocritical asshole--he didn't deserve to be jealous. That wasn't....

The guy had a hand on his hip. That was enough to make him want to clench his teeth already, but no, no, this--this was working. It was working. He pulled out his Zune from his pocket, putting the headphones on and trying to push the thoughts out as background noise. Alright, music, take me away...

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down, I need your loving, loving, I need it now, when I'm without ya, I'm somethin' weak, I'm beggin', baby, I'm on my knees..._

Oh, fuck you, music gods. Skip.

_I'm not in love, so don't forget it..._

**NO.**

_Can't keep my hands to myself..._

**WHY THIS.**

* * *

Quill was looking at his Zune like it utterly betrayed his heart and soul. That was the most that Rocket coul comprehend with this leering jackass feeling him up, and it was completely and utterly upsetting. No doubt he'd accidentally put on shuffle, and it was playing inconvenient love songs just to fuck with him. Which would be funny in any other circumstance, but right now, it was just...even more upsetting.

Goddammit, they were professionals. This was all dumb.

"The price for starters, baby, is one kiss."

"I...." Rocke trailed off, nervously chuckling, as he tried to make it seem like he was only paying attention to his 'date' for the evening. "...I don't know about that, I'm a bit, um. I'm a bit shy."

"Oh, you can ease up just a little bit--"

"--I really can't.." Rocket stated, flatly. 

"....Then you ain't learnin' anything." The smuggler huffed. Rocket made the attempt to not look too nervous at that thought. 

"Please?" Rocket asked, softly, trying to appear as cute as possible. "Pleaaase, I love hearing those stories - I'll pay right after..."

"I don't know about that."

Rocket fidgeted, letting out a sigh. "...You can have one kiss."

* * *

_I've got sunshine....on a cloudy day...._

The human stared down at the Zune with a sigh, skipping the song again.

_You had me hooked again, from the minute you sat down..._

Oh. Yep. This one definitely reminded him of Rocket. Flark. 

Why dos it feel so good, but hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can...

Quill looked up from the Zune, only to see Rocket leaning back fro--....no. No. Fuck no. Hahaha, fuck fucking no. The human immediately got up from his seat. No. He had a line.

The line was kissing his boyfriend when his boyfriend looked like he was about to puke.

Or kissing his boyfriend.

Period. 

_I swear, you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker!_

* * *

Rocket immediately pulled away from the kiss, coughing a bit. The smuggler laughed to himself, squeezing his 'date's' hip. "So, this all starts with--"

"HEY, DICK!"

Garaxias paused, looking up, only to see the human that flirted with him earlier. "I told you, I'm not--"

"And I'm not interested in you!" The human snapped, as Rocket blinked in surprise, before a devilish grin formed on his face. Garaxias slowly looked at the raccoon.

"I never said I was single, dipshit." Rocket remarked, faking an innocent smile. "That's on you."

"But he hit on me earli--" That was about when the smuggler was punched in the face, and Rocket cracked up.

"So tell me, how long have you been waiting to do that?" Rocket asked, hopping up and glancing down at the knocked-out smuggler. 

"Way too long." Quill sighed, shaking his head. "Way, way too long."

Rocket snickered. "Wish you'd done it sooner, though." He gagged, making a disguted face, before reaching up to Quill, who picked him up with one arm instantly. "I'd kiss you, but my mouth is polluted. We've got mouthwash, right? I need it. Bad. And a shower. Take a sniff of that guy, you'll regret it."

Quill paused, sniffing at Rocket, and making a face. "Yeah, it's on you."

"See? Krutacking disgusting." Rocket sighed. "....You know I won the bet, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Rocket nuzzled into his boyfriend's shoulder. "Now, let's agree that if it ever comes down to seething jealousy or losing out on some units again....we, and I can't believe I'm saying this, we pass on the units. It ain't worth it."

"Agreed." Quill sighed. "....Did you at least learn this ti--"

Rocket pulled the communicator out of his pocket. "Yep. Pocketed this baby off him and with some quick hacking, we should be in business. Password ito the others - from the way he kept going on about it - is 'one of a kind.'" There was only a small pause, before Rocket added, in the same chipper tone "I feel like I'm about to puke. Can we get back to the Milano now so we can avoid that?"

Quill nodded, immediately making their way out of the bar. Rocket nuzzled into his shoulder, as the other Guardians looked amongst each other- and Drax grabbed the smuggler, tossing him over his shoulder as they left. They'd at least be in for a decent payday later.


End file.
